Where Are We Now?
by da-birdiegirl725
Summary: After 5 years of being out of high school, Eli and Clare meet again. Will they rekindle their lost relationship? Or will Clare ruin it all agian? M for later chapters, possibly starting in chapter 2. Read and Review, please! :
1. Chapter 1

**Where are we now? **

Chapter One: Clare POV

I grimaced as Alli pulled out a very revealing dress, expecting me to wear it. Clubbing or not, I would rather not look like a slut. No offence to Alli's clothing style.

The look in her eyes was one of competitiveness. I knew if I had any chance of winning this battle, it was slim to none. I signed and took the dress from her firm grasp.

After high school, Alli and I became closer than ever, sharing dorm rooms, even. I couldn't take her seriously when she asked me to go clubbing with her. Last time we went clubbing… well, lets just say, I'm never wearing something that can rip easily again.

The dress Alli had picked out for me was a neon pink and purple halter that had an entirely lace back. The front was…. Not something I would expect anyone but a stripper to wear. Well, okay, I guess it wasn't that bad. But it wasn't good either. It had black and pink thick stripes going horizontal from my waist and down. From the waist up, it was solid purple with translucent lace trimming the bust. And the neckline was something I think I'll kill Alli for later, it wide enough that if you looked at my front the side, you might have been able to see my breasts. Speaking of breasts, mine were almost spilling out of the tight dress.

I looked in the mirror; it didn't look as bad as I thought it would. And it's a bit tight. But I have to admit, I look…. Hot.

"Wow." I heard Alli say in awe from behind me. "Clare you look good. So I guess this means I get to do you're makeup. Wait, don't even answer. I will anyway!" she grinned, and I shook my head.

She sat me down in the chair and began working on me. I tried to stay still, but its hard when there's a person poking and prodding at your face. "Hold still, Clare!"

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Okay…. And, I'm done. You look awesome. Trust me." She smiled.

I hesitantly looked in the mirror. And I again, under estimated my best friend. It looked good. It's a bit more than I would've liked, but still really good. "Thanks Alli. Now let's go, before I change my mind."

I didn't want to go to a club. But it wasn't that bad, to be honest. Kind of fun, actually. We were old enough to drink, since we had just turned 21. Our birthdays are only a month apart.

So, naturally, we drank. Quite a bit. Well, Alli drank a lot. While I was still trying to finish my first martini, she had downed one, and taken a few shots. And Alli being Alli, flirted with every guy she laid eyes on. She even almost got into a cat fight with one of their girlfriends, until I broke it up.

I'm never bringing Alli to a bar ever again. But other than Alli's beverage problem, it was fun.

Well, until I saw him. The man who's heart I broke, because I was being selfish. The man who I fell in love with, but never got over. The man, _my _man. Er, he used to be my man. I thought I would never see him again.

I saw him; the man who would kiss me like no one else existed in a crowd full of people. The man, who turned me on, before I barely even new what that meant. The man, who understood me, and understood, even respected my beliefs.

The man, who I thought I was over, until his gaze met mine from across the room, making everyone else disappear. His eyes widened, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then his gaze turned wary, and he turned away. Only to look up again, with a new kind of determination in his eyes. He started towards me. making my entire body tingle. I couldn't believe it.

It couldn't believe it. It was him.

Elijah Goldsworthy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Clare POV

Oh my god- gosh. I meant gosh. This is…. Good? Bad? I'm not sure. He's just walking towards me. His face gives away nothing. Okay, that hasn't changed since high school. I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. _High school._ No, I broke him in high school. He's probably coming over here to yell at me or something. Oh no.

I tried to act calm, but my hands were faintly shaking and wouldn't stop. I looked over for Alli, and saw her walking out the door attached to some random guy's arm. Great. She chooses now to let her hormones take over.

Maybe…. I don't know. Maybe it won't be so bad…. Maybe.

I held my breath as he stepped closer to me, so he wouldn't have to yell over the loud music. "Clare? Clare Edwards? Wow. You haven't changed a bit." He smiled, but the smallest hint of sadness lined his beautiful, green eyes.

"Eli…. Yeah, neither have you!" I warily smiled back. What I said wasn't completely true. He still had his slightly tan, thin, yet muscular body. But his shoulders looked a bit broader, his chin looked a bit more chiseled in shape. He looked…. More handsome than I ever thought he could be.

"So, how have you been? Are you married? Kids?" He asked me. He sounded kind of… Worried, when he asked me if I was married. As much as I wish I didn't, I felt a pang of accomplishment.

Maybe he still loves me. No, Clare. Don't get your hopes up. "I've been pretty good, I just graduated college, and I went for a teaching major in English and math. I'm not married; I haven't had time because of school for a major relationship. So no, I don't have any children. What about you?" It felt good, talking to him again. It felt like it did 6 years ago, when I met him. When we were friends, before our relationship.

"Graduated last year, I actually teach. At Degrassi even. I took Ms. Dawes place when she retired. Not married, no ones sparked my eye in a while." His eyes softened and I felt the urge to kiss him on his perfect lips.

I smiled. The corner of his lips turned up into a half smile. No, a smirk. _His_ smirk.

"Do you want a drink?" he said, noticing that I had finished the one in my hand. "I'll pay. I insist. So don't try to fight that." His mouth turned into a full blown smile.

I couldn't resist. I was at a loss for words. So I just nodded, my lips slightly parted, and my eyebrows raised. I was in a daze. He only chucked, seemingly knowing his effects on me. He took my hand, so we wouldn't loose each other in the crowd of people. And we headed towards the bar.

"Two beers, please." Eli handed the bartender the money and he nodded. He took the two bottles from the mans hands and handed one to me.

We sat down at a table on the outskirts of the dance floor. We finished out drinks I silence. Not an awkward silence, just enjoying the quiet. Well, except the loud music and screaming people.

"Let's dance!" I yelled over the music.

He nodded and smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_im proud of this chapter! i hope you like it too!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, BUT I DO OWN A SLICE OF PIZZA THAT IM ABOUT TO DEVOUR._**

**_WARNING: UH, OK, I LIED. THEY DONT HAVE SEX OR ANYTHING REALLY RELATED TO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT MILD LEMON._**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Clare's POV<p>

"I can't dance, just letting you know. But I figured if you do to a club, you just about have to." His breath taking smile overwhelmed me. It over took me. It melted me from the inside. I loved that rare, yet extraordinary smile. His smile. And as much as I loved his sexy smirk, I would always love the smile that rarely fell upon his lips. Usually only for me. But that's not the case anymore. I haven't seen him in years.

"Well, I don't think I'm great either. But the few dances you went to at Degrassi, that I remember anyway, you seemed to dance just fine." I think I just flirted with him. No, what if he has a girlfriend. Wait, no, he just told you he didn't! Didn't he? I don't think I meant to flirt with him. Well, maybe he won't notice. I hope he won't. Uh-oh.

"Maybe, but that was slow dancing. I don't really think this would be considered… slow." He reached for my hand and pulled me to the center of the dance floor. "And back then, I was dancing with someone. And I think that person helped me a lot. That person is right here." Was that flirting? Or a compliment?

He took my hand and put it up n his shoulder, then took the other and did the same. He rested his hands on my waist. We slowing started to move, not to fast, not to slow. I stepped a bit closer to him, so I wouldn't have to reach so far.

Our chests were now touching. And I pressed my hips against his and moved them from side to side, grinding with him. I bit my lip, and wrapped my arms around his neck, getting even closer. He was gripping my waist pretty tight by now.

I looked up, into his eyes. Was that… lust? Love? I wasn't sure. It looked like both. Oh my god- gosh. Was he getting… turned on? Wow. I made _the_ Eli Goldsworthy turned on.

He turned me around in his hands, so my back was facing his chest. We started moving faster, and harder. I reached my hands up and ran my fingers through his soft, dark hair. I ran my hands down to his neck, lightly running my nails against the sensitive skin there. I heard him quietly groan, and felt something hard pressing against my rear. I smirked. I was getting him turned on. Speaking of getting turned on, I was getting pretty turned on myself.

A stifled moan came out of my lips. He held my hips tighter, pushing his hard on against my ass even more. I turned around, so I could look in his eyes. Defiantly lust. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but… I kissed him. On the mouth. He kissed me back, hard.

He slid his tong along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, and he slid his tong into my mouth, exploring the crevices and caves. I moaned, as I felt his erection being pressed up against my center. "Let's get out of here" I moaned

He nodded and picked me up by my knees, so my lean legs were wrapped around his slender waist. We nearly ran out the door. In the parking lot, I saw a hearse. I figured it was his.

And I was right. But that doesn't make sense; Morty got crashed into a wall. He must have seen my confused look, "I got a new one, a year or two ago. Think of this as like, Morty Jr." He smirked. Oh that smirk, if only he knew what it did to me.

"So where are we going?" We were both drunk. So we couldn't be driving.

"The back." He said, as we got to his hearse named Morty. He set me down on my feet and dug in his pockets until he found his keys. Unlocking the back door, he opened it and helped me in.

Just like high school, there were blankets, pillows, a bag of clothes, and a few comic books. I smiled, I missed him. "So, have you…?" I asked, hoping he would know what I mean.

He looked apprehensive to tell me. "Well, I was sort of, a, uh… man-whore, I guess you could call it, in college. I slept around." He looked at me, as if he were expecting me to run away. I felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it.

I knew exactly what he meant. I did the same thing, and as much as I wished I had waited, I know I can't take that back. "Actually, I know what you mean. I did the same thing." I said, relaxed.

"Well, at least I'm **_not_** alone." He joked. He smiled, as he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. Slowly, he lowered me so my head was against the pillows in the back of the hearse.

I gasped, in pleasure, as his hard on pressed against my center. He took this as an opportunity, as he thrust his long tong into my mouth, wrestling my tong for dominance.

I flipped us over; I was used to being in charge during sex. Though I didn't know if we were going to, but I always felt safer on top. He looked surprised. "I didn't know you were that dominant, Edwards." He smirked, once again.

I planted a smirk of my own on my pink lips. "There's a lot you don't know about me, _Goldsworthy._" And with that, I tackled him down, smashing my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! IM BEGGING YOU! IM PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE ALL OF YOU PEOPLES OUT THERE LIKED IT TOO! I SWEAR, NEXT CHAPTER WILL SAY WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MYSTEROUS HEARSE! :) lemon next chapter! this time, im telling the truth! :) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ok, this chapter isnt horrible. but not the greatest. hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. BUT I DO OWN A PICTURE FRAME, THAT I SWEAR MOVES CROOKEDLY JUST TO ANNOY ME._**

**_READ AND REVIEW! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW! IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION!_**

_**WARNING: MAJOR LEMONY GOODNESS :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Clare POV<p>

He pushed his tong into my mouth, wrestling my tong for dominance. Our breaths were short and hot. A thin layer of sweat was already making its way into our bothered bodies. We were both moaning into the sloppy, wet kiss.

"Elijah. Oh." I moaned his name, wrapping my thin fingers into his dark hair, pulling slightly, making him moan. He moved slowly down my body.

He rolled his hips forward onto mine, slowly running his hands down my sides. When he got to the hem of my shirt, his green orbs met mine, asking for permission. I slowly nodded. He slipped his hands underneath my shirt, working his way slowly up. He stopped when he got to the bottom of my breasts.

"Can I take this off?" he asked hopefully, referring to my shirt. I nodded again, moaning as he captured my lips again in a short, needy kiss, before lifter the shirt over my head. He tried not stare. But it seemed hard for him. I hesitantly spoke, "You can look you know. Just… please don't stare." I giggled at the end of that statement.

He let out a small growl, and attacked my lips. I started to tug on his shirt, and he got the message. I whimpered as our lips tore apart, but stopped when he sat up to peel his shirt off. My gaze traveled down his pale, toned chest and abs. my mouth slightly agape.

He was absolutely beautiful. Magnificent, the most amazing thing I've ever seen. He smirked when he noticed my staring. "You know, if I'm not allowed to stare, then you shouldn't be allowed to either." A blush rose up my cheeks and I looked away.

He pulled me up against him, hugging me gently. We pulled away, and I ran the tips of my fingers down his bare chest, to the waist band of his skinny jeans. I pressed my lips to his, trying to undo to button of his pants with one hand. Our tongs were now battling for dominance. My other hand made its way down to his pants, and I unbuttoned them easily, slipping them down his legs to his knees. He slipped them off the rest of the way.

I gasped as I looked down and saw the huge bulge slicking out of his thin, blue boxers. He was… bigger than I thought he would be. Even if I couldn't see the actual thing, his underwear was thin. I moaned when his hand started to gently grope my breast, squeezing my nipples through my bra. He brought his fingers to my back and undid my bra clip. Slowly letting it fall to the floor of the hearse. He kept his eyes met with mine. Then looking down at my large breasts, marveling at them as if they were the sun to a blind man. I blushed, the redness spreading down my neck to my chest. I covered my chest with my arms.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Clare. Don't hide yourself form me. Please." He smiled, carefully taking my arms away and replacing them with his mouth. I moaned, loudly. He smirked and swirled his tong around my erect nipples. Nipping at them, and groping me.

I reached down and slid my pants off. Then I slid my hand into his underwear, giving his hard on a squeeze. And slowing began stroking him. His breath hitched, I smiled. Slipping down his body, and pulling his boxers off, I closed my lips around his manhood. I stabbed my tong onto his slit, and he moaned my name. I licked down the sides of his erection, fondling with his testicles. "Clare, that feels amazing." He breathed.

I pulled away, and he let out a small whimper. I wanted to get a good look at him. And I gasped at his size. He was at least 8 or 9 inches long. "You're… huge. The biggest I've ever seen." His face turned slightly pink, and I put him back in my mouth, much to his pleasure. I blobbed my head up and down, stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth. "Faster, Clare. Please." He moaned. His breath hitched as I bobbed my head faster, causing him to hit his peak. "Clare!" he yelled as he came in my mouth. I swallowed his juices.

I continued stroking him, slowly to keep him hard. I smashed my lips to his. Our tongs battled until he was fully hard in my hand again. "I want you Eli. I want you inside me. Now." I breathed in his ear. He slowly peeled my panties off before looking up at me. "Are you sure?" he wondered.

"Positive." I moaned as he rubbed his manhood against my clit, before rubbing up and down my center. "Eli, please. I want you now."

He nodded and pushed himself into me. Causing both of us to moan in pleasure. He waited, letting me adjust to his huge size, and then pushed in and out.

"Ah! Eli, oh… Faster!" I screamed. My body was overwhelmed with pleasure. I brought my hips up, meeting his thrusts. He rubbed his thumb against my clit, causing me to scream. "Eli! I think… Oh!" I yelled as I hit my climax.

My walls clenched and unclenched around his manhood. Making him moan, "Clare! Cum for me baby! Oh!" He clenched his eyes shut, giving a few more lazy thrusts, riding out our orgasms.

I smiled, loving this feeling of absolute bliss. But my smile soon faded. "This want just a one time thing, right?" I asked, worriedly.

"Well, I would hope not. I don't want to lose you again Clare." He smiled sadly, bringing me in for a tight hug. "I, I'm… I think I'm still in love with you."

I gasped, then smiled. "Don't worry. You will never lose me again." I stated, sighing out of pure bliss. "Oh, and I pretty sure I love you still, too Elijah." We both smiled, falling asleep naked, in the back of his hearse, in each others arms, after 5 years of being without the other. And I just admitted my love to a man I haven't seen in what seems like forever.

Finally, I feel as if my missing piece has fallen back into place. I found my missing puzzle piece.

I found Eli Goldsworthy, once again. No, correction, I found _my_ Eli Goldsworthy again.

Now I just hope I don't mess it up this time. And with that thought, I fell asleep in my lover's arms. Dreaming blissfully of nothingness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO NOW? I DO! REVIEW! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT... IDK WHEN ILL UPDATE AGAIN' I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. SOOOOO YEAH, MIGHT SKIP, BUT IDK, IF I DO, THAT MEANS LOTSA NEW CHAPTERS! BTW, THIS WILL PROBABLY ONLY BE LIKE 9 OR 10 CHAPTERS, BUT NO MORE THAN LIKE 13... SO YEAH! BYE!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_OK, SO THIS MIGHT BE THE END OF THIS STORY. IM NOT GETTING MANY REVIEW, SO I DONT THINK YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE IT ALL THAT MUCH. I MIGHT JUST STICK WITH SEXY ECLARE ONESHOTS, WHAT DO U THINK? IDK YET. BUT 5 MORE REVIEWS AND ILL UPDATE. AT LEAST ONE MORE REVIEW WILL MAKE ME THINK ABOUT UPDATING. BUT ITS DEFFINANT WITH 5. :)_**


End file.
